I Need You
by Miss Rouge Apple
Summary: Suddenly, Caine let go of the telekinetic grip, using both hands to grab onto Drake's shoulders. His eyes were wide, too much white showing in his usually confident, dark eyes. "I NEED YOU!" He yelled. Dedicated to Caris L. Clearwater! CaineXDrake


**This was written for Caris L. Clearwater for being an awesome-possum buddy on FanFiction and writing not just one drabble in their popular fanfic, Gone Drabbels!, but TWO drabbles! One for my love of Alfred-Oops! I mean, ALBERTXMary, and my absolute favorite pairing in the entire series of Gone: ORCXBETTE!!! _YES_, you heard me Gone world! ORCXBETTE! It's the perfect pairing with love and guilt all wrapped up in self-loathing (Orc) and, well, not living anymore (Bette)!**

**I offered to write them a one-shot, but being as awesome and cool as they are, they asked if we could write one-shots for each other! How cool is that?! So, if I may, I now present:**

**_I Need You_**

* * *

Drake was crying, sobbing; his whole body shaking with pain that erupted from every nerve in his body. Well, then again, some of the nerves in his body were now currently _dead_; burned off along with his pale flesh. His right arm… oh, his beautiful right arm. It was now nothing short of _useless_. Drake fought back a cry and lost as he snuck a glance at it. He screamed.

Flesh, burned black and falling off in over-cooked chunks; bone, an off-white misted with soot. What was worse, Drake couldn't help but compare his overly-done arm to the chicken his mother had once cooked too long in the oven. The thought of his mother and his arm… Drake let out a scream of anger and grief.

A slap came down hard and sharp against his cheek.

Diana was standing over him, her face unusually stony and rigid. "Shut up, Merwin." She snapped; her voice was strained. "I don't need to hear you crying like a baby right now."

Drake glared with as much pure loathing as he could through his tears, which were dispensing from his bloodshot eyes and down his cheeks relentlessly.

Diana pretended to ignore the glowering from the crying boy and turned to Caine, who was staring at nothing particular, thinking as he held Drake down with his telekinetic power. He was nibbling on his thumb again. The brunette beauty huffed out of annoyance, trying to sound strong and nonchalant, but her sigh was shaky. "What do we do with him, oh Fearless Leader?" The sarcasm referring to the young man's name was so obvious, even Drake could comprehend it through his agony.

Another course of pain swept through Drake, and he began to scream again. "_Kill_ me!" He bawled, closing his eyes tight and clenching his fists. With horror and sorrow, he realized he could only close _one_ fist. "_KILL_ me NOW!"

Diana turned and began to raise her palm, ready to strike it down against the sadistic boy's cheek for the second time, until Caine's voice rang out, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

She stopped, before she could even begin to lower her hand. Drake began to sob, yelping, "Oh GOD, it hurts…! It hurts so bad…!" Drake moaned in torture as another run of pain shot up his spine. "Make it stop!! Make it st-"

"Cut it off."

Drake stopped. _No,_ he thought, _no, no, no, NO! _"A-Alright…! I-I'll stop!" Drake cried, his breathing labored as the pain waves throbbed through him. "I-I'll shut up!"

Caine's voice was sharp. "No, I didn't say _shut it_. I mean, we're cutting off your arm, Drake."

It didn't take long for him to understand.

Drake howled.

"Slap him."

Another slap came across his cheek, courtesy of Diana.

Caine was pacing the floor, slow and steady. The click, click, click of his dress code loafers echoed the cafeteria along with Drake's moans. The sadistic boy had begun to clench his teeth, holding back his cries of agony; it wasn't going to work for long.

It was like a thousand watts of electricity were pulsing through his entire body, shooting from his right arm; his _charcoaled_ arm. Drake stopped clenching his teeth, letting another scream escape from his lips. This time, Caine and Diana let him scream. "KILL ME!" He bellowed. "KILL ME, KILL ME, KILL ME!!"

"Get the saw!" Diana finally barked through Drake's screeches and pleas for death. Drake began to scream louder, trying to ignore her voice, which now sounded far-off through the seemingly endless, torturous nightmare. "Get the saw and CUT IT OFF!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Drake shrieked, his voice going up in octaves. "TOUCH ME AND I WILL _KILL_ YOU!"

"No way!" Drake could hear the sobbing voice of Panda. "No way am I touching that _thing_! He'll kill me! He'll kill me!" Drake screamed.

"MY ARM! IT'S MY ARM!" He began to howl. _It wasn't a _thing_, it was his arm!! His beautiful arm…!_

"Where is the saw?!" Diana was getting impatient and anxious. "Where is the saw?!"

"NO!" Drake screamed, as the weight already holding him down began to crush him. "NO!"

"Go find a saw!" Caine yelled over Drake's bawling. "Panda! Chunk! Diana! Go find a saw! Moses' shed! GO!"

Drake couldn't hear the sounds of the three breaking into a run. He couldn't hear the click, click, click of loafers against the floor as they approached him. He couldn't hear anything but sounds of his own howls.

"Drake…" Caine's voice was tight. "Stop it."

"I'll kill you." Drake's reddened eyes flew open wide as he glared at him. "You saw off my arm, I'll kill you."

"_It's dead_, Drake." Caine snarled, his brows furrowing. "It's _dead_, do I need to spell it out for you?! D-E-A-"

Drake sobbed. "Kill me… Kill me, it hurts… It hurts…"

Caine's voice softened. "I know."

Drake wept as the pain coursed through him once again. "My arm… my arm…!!"

"Drake, you have to listen to me." Drake looked up at him, hate burning in his misty bloodshot eyes. Caine sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I don't want to do this…"

"Then _kill_ me." Drake seethed through clenched teeth. "Just do it."

"No-"

"Tell them when they come back that I didn't make it. I don't care. Just _kill_ me and get it over with." He then wailed, "It HURTS!!"

Caine watched as Drake went through another round of agony, screaming at the top of his lungs how much it hurt and how he wished for death. Once he finally settled down to a low moan, Caine continued. "I won't kill you Drake."

"WHY?!" Drake cried, tears pouring down his face. "WHY WON'T YOU KILL ME?!"

Suddenly, Caine let go of the telekinetic grip, using both hands to grab onto Drake's shoulders. His eyes were wide, too much white showing in his usually confident, dark eyes. "I NEED YOU!" He yelled, his voice cracking. Drake began to wail, the pain intensifying ten-fold.

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

"IT HURTS!"

"I NEED YOU!"

"KILL ME!"

"_NEVER!_"

Caine's lips came crashing down on Drake's; clumsy, hard, _needy_. Drake was too stunned to remember the pain from his arm. He was paralyzed a moment, letting Caine awkwardly kiss him. But he began to melt, and he soon returned the favor. They soon found the melody, the feel, molding one's lips to the shape of the others'. They became one, just for those few moments. Then Caine pulled back, and the pain returned. The numbing of Caine's lips was like morphine to a drug-addict. And Drake needed morphine. Bad.

Drake began to hyperventilate, the pain steadily increasing. Caine stared at him as he began to moan in agony, and then the dark-haired young man raised his hand, concentrating on keeping Drake down. The weight returned, and Drake could only yelp as it was coming down too hard, too fast. Caine bent over Drake, his face so close to his, that the heat of Caine's breath made Drake's cheeks warm. "Drake, you have to understand... I _can't_ kill you..." Caine whispered; his voice was breathy and uneven.

Caine stepped back as another set of footsteps came into the cafeteria. Drake paled when he heard Diana's voice, "I've got it."

"Towels?" Caine's voice was calm and cool, as though his lips had never touched Drake's. He was back to his old, confident self.

"They're for the bleeding, oh Fearless Leader." Diana snapped. "I'm guessing you're too high and mighty to saw the stump off?" Drake began to weep again. _His arm… His arm…_

"Just do it." _His arm… His arm…_

"Hold him down. You two, grab his arm." _His arm… His arm…_

"I'll be quick. Get the thread and needle ready for when I'm done!" _His arm… His arm…_

"Remember, Drake…" Caine voice cracked as he amplified the pressure on the boy. "I need you."

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~_ Well there you have it! I'm not really good at writing these characters... but I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless! It was kind of tough finding a time and place for a CaineXDrake romance to happen, but then this finally hit me when I was doing my homework! Yay! I you enjoyed this, Caris! If you don't feel that this met your CaineXDrake needs, please tell me, okay? I'll try my best to fix it!**

**So, toodles til next time, readers! :D**


End file.
